1991
by fictionlover94
Summary: 100 words or more that describes the students that went to school with Harry Potter. For RavenclawDoctorSilveo's 1991 challenge. Ratings may vary between K and T. Varity of genres for each students. Please review!
1. Scream

**For the 1991 challenge set by RavenclawDoctorSilveo! All will at least be 100 words and here it is! **

**4. Scream  
Rachael Runcorn **

Rachael Runcorn only looked at her betrothed and only rolled her eyes. She was marrying one of Draco Malfoy's minions? At least it wasn't Draco himself, but if she had to personally choose it would be Theodore Nott. Both of them strayed from being friends with the so called "popular" crowd in the Slytherin house. While Pansy had the rest of the dorm behind her she was busy reading a book.

Then she sighed at Gregory Goyle's dumbstruck face. He probably didn't know why they were getting married of all things.

Truth was she didn't understand why they had an arranged marriage and she was the one that had 11 O.W.L.s! That darn old transfiguration instructor didn't know what she was talking about. Anyway them getting married? Her mother said it was because there were hardly any purebloods left. Albert was going to be out of jail and expected her daughter to marry a "pure" man. Not playing with the muggles down the street. Like she used to.

Rachael knew he was the one that was going to turn her into the best pureblood daughter. That Gregory GOYLE was going to be the one to turn her into the pureblood witch both of her parents wanted to be. At this she only rolled her eyes. Yet at the same time the short brunette was glad to be getting out of the house. Goyle probably wouldn't know what hit him.

"And I said to Albert..." said her mother to the other women. Christine Goyle was this women that had spoiled her only son rotten. Personally Rachael knew her mother was happy that she didn't vomit at the sight of Gregory Goyle.

In fact he wasn't exactly ugly maybe kind of cute. That still wasn't the point. She'd rather be marrying Theodore Nott as they were best friends in Hogwarts.

Hey at least she didn't scream at the sight of him.


	2. Shine

**Just a quick note a lot of the first couple are going to be based on the Yule ball since Christmas is coming up! Not to mention its my favorite out of all of the tasks in Goblet of Fire. **

**39. Shine**

**Blaise Zabini**

"Since when did the girls travel in packs?" asked Blaise to his fellow housemates. Namely Draco as Goyle and Crabbe didn't really speak much. Theodore was actually no where in sight. Right now they were standing in the corner of the common room looking around at the girls. All of them looked at the girls; some of which looked very ugly.

"I already have a date," bragged Draco, "Why am I looking with you?"

Blaise rolled his eyes keeping a sharp eye out for who he was looking for. Daphne Greengrass. It was his chance to try to woo her but without looking too desperate. He had secretly had a crush on her since their first year of Hogwarts together. He wasn't exactly sure if he was in love with her or just because she was pretty.

To him this made him the prime candidate for her to be his date. He was wealthy, attractive AND a pureblood. To be quite honest he was surprised that not all of the girls at Hogwarts swooned over him.

He had chosen Daphne because she was one of the most beautiful girls in the Slytherin house. Pansy reminded him of a muggle dog called a pug with her eyes, mouth, and nose close together. Millicent was just darn to big and Blaise was pretty sure that she had a crush on him. Tracey Davis was just common with black hair and brown eyes. That Runcorn chick, Rachael?, was cute at best with wavy brown hair and blue eyes behind glasses.

Daphne. Daphne however was the best looking one there was, besides Delacour, how was going with that blood traitor Davies.

Thinking of going with Daphne made his head swell a bit with vanity. They would be the best looking couple there! Not even Delacour could make Roger Davies look that good. Daphne had her beautiful waist length blond hair that curled like cork screws, startling blue eyes that made sapphires look dull, and an amazing hourglass figure.

"We have to go to class," drawled Draco who noticed the common room slowly emptying. Blaise had snapped out of whatever cloud he happened to be on.

Sighning frustrated he turned ready to leave through the portal. That was until they heard the melody of the voice of the girl he had a crush on. Daphne stood behind them her blue eyes twinkling.

"Hey wait up," said Daphne coming out of the girls dormitories. Behind her was that Runcorn girl, whose name still escapes him, and Parkinson.

"Ladies first," said Draco smiling charminly. He had pulled Goyle out of the way of the hole. He noticed that Goyle was looking at the Runcorn girl with a sly smile but said nothing.

"Thanks Draco," said Parkinson with that voice that made Blaise want to gag. All of them had left until it was finally Blaise to leave last.

That was until Daphne was coming back through.

"Aren't we going to class?" he said pointedly looking at their friends waiting impatiently for them.

"Forgot my bag," she smirked pointing to a black leather satchel resting on the chair. He could make out the heavy textbooks they would need for their potions class. Rolling his eyes he picked up the bag with only one hand before handing it to her.

"Hey Greengrass."

"Zabini?" She had that air of sophicatsion that he loved so much.

"What do you say about you and me shining as bright as a diamond?"

Boy he was sly sometimes. Even Draco wouldn't have thought of that line as he done the usual kind of pick up lines. He looked at her and smirked rather cheekily as he ignore the impatient noises from his fellow dorm mates.

"Are you trying to ask me to the Yule Ball Zabini?"

That sass that dripped from her mouth and attitude drove him to want to kiss her right now. Right now he could make out her high cheek bones in the fire light.

"What do you have to say?"

"Yes."


	3. December

**23. December**

**Ernest Macmillan (Hufflepuff)**

"Happy early Christmas!" wished Susan Bones as she walked into the girls dormitories. In her hand was a rather large box that must have been her dress robes. The yule ball had just been announced and all of the girls were getting dressed up already to show their friends. Susan was no exception as she had to show off her velvet purple robes.

Ernie looked around the room nervously as he eyed Susan Bones as she talked causely to her friends. He desperately wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball, but could never find the right time.

"Hey Ernie do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" asked Megan Jones brightly as she sat next to him. For a moment everything seemed to stand still. No! He wanted to go with Susan and compliment her on her dress robes and give her a good night kiss.

"Err sorry Megan I kind of have somebody else in mind."

Megan looked upset for a moment before speaking again. She shrugged off his rejection and stood up with a look of determination in her green eyes.

"Alright do you know where Roger is?"

Ernie rolled his eyes and only pointed her to the right direction. Roger was daydreaming looking into the hearth with his History of Magic textbook. Ernie had only hoped that Susan had heard his proclamation.

"Who do you plan on asking?" said the melody that is Susan's voice. Thank Merlin that she did in fact here him. He wasn't sure exactly what to say to that. But the words had already slipped out of his mouth.

"You."

Susan raised her eyebrows and flipped her redbrown hair over her shoulder.

"Why not? This is shaping up to be a great December!"


	4. Happy

**11. Happy**

**Wayne Hopkins (_Hufflepuff_)**

"Hopkins, Wayne."

Professor McGonagall turned to see a small boy with black hair and soft green eyes. Wayne Hopkins looked nervously around at the kids that had already been sorted and ones that still had to be. He could even make out the famous Harry Potter in the crowd, Hermione Granger sitting at the Gryffindor table, and his friend Susan Bones already sitting.

McGonagall put the hat on his head and Wayne nearly jumped out of his seat as the hat actually spoke to him.

"Wayne huh? Never meet a Wayne before," said the sorting hat. "I have meet a Joseph Hopkins before."

Wayne concentrated to tell the hat that the hat had meet his father; Joseph Hopkins married the muggle Natalie Golding. Wayne looked nervously before turning and looking up at the hat.

"I know exactly where to put you."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Now Wayne felt the happiest that he was in his fathers old house.


	5. Connect

**18. Connect**

**Sue Li (_Ravenclaw_)**

I feel like I want to vomit and not just the normal kind where it passes after a few seconds, but enough to make me want to sleep by the toilet bowl vomit. The sorting hat was about to call my name and I can't stand it. My family was telling me I was going to end up a Gryffindor like they were. I'm not like grandfather who had fought off death eaters in the first war. I'm not like mum who helped hide muggles during the first war. Instead I feel like I am connected to gram, the wise and wonderful person she is.

She can see it in my tea leaves; gram could tell the future. My family is known for being a family of seers and gram is the best. She runs it from the shop own in Diagon Ally which is Rosa Lee Tea shop. Any way she says I'm not going to be like mum and grandpa; being the glory hounds of the family. Gram says I'm going to be great like her.

"Li, Sue," said the professor and I slowly walk up. A couple of the older kids at the Gryffindor table catch my eye.

Soon as I sit the heavy hat is on my head and I just want this to be over with. The hat says something to me about not being like my grandpa or mum. It said that I was connected to my gram.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The stunned look on my cousins faces only satisfies me. Brilliant move there hat.


	6. Hopeless

**Megan Jones (Hufflepuff) **

**#27 Hopeless**

"Susan wait up!" Megan tried calling for her friend in the crowd. Susan Bones and her have been friends since the train ride to Hogwarts in the first year. Now she was ignoring her like they weren't even friends. Finally Megan strode up to the person.

"I'm not Susan," said the girl who looked exactly like Susan in the back. Megan only looked embarressed as she walked away apologizing. As she turned around she noticed the blond head of Hannah Abbott.

"Hey Hannah!" Megan tried calling her name. This time the person wasn't even a girl; just a young man with long hair.

Frustrated Megan was irritated at what was going on. This was the Hogwarts Express! She should be able to find some of her frineds and housemates. Turning she looked around thoughtfully maybe everybody was already in a compartment snacking on chocolate frogs and Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans.

In this case Megan was hopeless at finding everybody before the train even took off.

"Move on the train Jones," said Pansy smirking at her fellow third year. Behind her Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey only smirked. From a small distance Megan could see that Runcorn girl making fun of Pansy. If only Megan could only remember Runcorn's first name...

"It's a hopeless cause to talk to them," said the voice of Roger Malone behind her. She finally found one of her housemates!

"Thanks for finding me Roger," she said kissing his cheek before heading into the compartment.


	7. Green

Tracey Davis (Slytherin)

#28. Green

"A sick day which means no lessons for you," said Professor Slughorn tutting at the girl limping around the common room. Pansy dind't even try to look sympathetic for her friend instead she was busy trying to get Draco to notice her.

Tracey put on a sad face to her house head that she could very well go to classes. Today was Madam Pomfrey's day off from taking care of sick students. Now the house head was in charge of each student was sick.

"Geeze you even look green in the face," said Theodore Nott and that Runcorn chick. Both of them hide smiles behind there faces. "Miss Runcorn and Mr. Nott please refrain from teasing your poor housemate," said Slughorn not even looking at them. Both of them shut up and went to herbology with the Ravenclaw students.

"Now Miss Davis I expect you to get all of your work done while you are confined to your bed."

Tracey started to zone out not once meeting his eyes. She just wanted this day to be over with and not looking green the entire night.


	8. Sad

**13. Sad**

**Padma Patil (Ravenclaw)**

It was December time for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. I was staring out of the Ravenclaw tower looking down at moors. I didn't look up when Su Li, Mandy, Morag, and Lisa came in the room. Morag's nose stuck in a copy of Hogwarts: A History.

Su, Mandy, and Lisa were giggling over a boy that had asked Lisa to the Yule Ball. If I heard correctly it was Michael Corner.

"Padma what's wrong?" asked Morag the first to notice everything. That was all it took to make me burst into tears. The rest of the girls shifted their bags over their shoulders and huddled around me consoling me.

Terry... Trevor David Boot had broken up with me. We had dated for about three months and he just ends it. To ask Cho Chang to the Yule Ball of all things. It gave me some satisfaction that she was going with Cedric a Hogwarts CHAMPION of the triwizard tournament. It hurt though knowing that he dumped me for her.

"Te.." I hiccup. Lisa and Mandy looked confused but Morag and Su exactly what I was talking about.

"Terry broke up with you," said Su bluntly. Morag hugged me and the rest were patting my back and trying to consol me.

Anyway I started to cry and the girls saying comforting words. The normal things girls just tell each other. There will be other boys, he doesn't know what he's missing, he'll end up alone. I had to smile a little at that last one.

I looked out the window from above Morags shoulder and saw the rain start. Snow was starting to melt and the December sky gray and bleek. Like the weather reflected my mood at the current moment.

"Hey its Friday we can go to Hogsmeade and make you forget all about him," said Lisa trying to brighten the gloom of the room. Behind them I could hear the statue let another group of kids in the room.

A couple of the sutdents looked questionally over at us but didn't say anything. They probably thought my pet had died or something. Many students started to leave and head to some class (the younger ones that is). Morag warded off Anthony from asking what was wrong.

I looked at my friends and finally agree to go to Hogsmeade.


	9. Books

**Morag MacDougal (Ravenclaw)**

**#29 Books**

I flipped my long dark hair out of my eyes to get a good look at the books on the top shelf; seeing as I was already tall this was easy for me. Magical Me by Gildory Lockhart was the first book I noticed before rolling my eyes and ignoring it. Professor lockhart wasn't exactly the brightest teacher I've had yet in my hogwarts career.

Seeing as the "Chamber" had been opened it was my turn to read about it. According to the legend I was perfectly safe from the monster within the chamber of secrets seeinga as I'm a pureblood. Anyway I actually did bring my copy of Hogwarts: A History and had read up on everything. Poor Hermione she was trying so hard to get her hands on a copy. She could use mine when I was done with it.

"Hi Hermione," I said sitting next to her. Sometimes I wonder why she wasn't in Ravenclaw with us. I mean she's a lot smarter then Lisa. I knew I was smart with my entire family was in Ravenclaw.

"Morag," she said nodding in my direction. Her eyes lite up when she saw my copy of Hogwarts: A History. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," I said turning back to the bookshelf. Hermione turned to leave the library her nose already buried in the part about the chamber of secrets. Madam Pince stared at us before turning back to her archiving.

I turned and sat down with the material to do a bit of light reading on my astronomy homework. For some reason part of the book was marked on the page about the dog star Sirius. Shrugging off the page I turned to what part I wanted to read.

"Do you have a copy of Hogwarts: A History Morag?" asked some girl named who I recongized from the Slytherin house.

"No Rachael," I said knowing exactly who it was. She rolled her blue eyes before stalking off to another part.

"Do you have a copy of Hogwarts: A History?" asked Susan Bones from the Hufflepuff house.

"Nope," I said turning back to my book.

"Morag do you have a copy of Hogwarts: A History?" asked Paige Ross a fellow Ravenclaw from the year above me.

"I don't," I told her half heartedly. Was I the only one that actually remembered to bring my copy to school this year? Then again I'm the one that insisted on bringing more books then personal things.

It was another five more minutes before another student had asked if I had a copy of Hogwarts: A History. This time it was Michael Corner asking me.

"No I DO NOT!" I said raising my voice enough to drive him away scared. Thankfully my voice wasn't loud enough to bring the librarian out.

At least its safe to say that Hogwarts: A History was certainly a popular book.


	10. Interested

**Theodore Nott**

**#4 Interested**

He was always interested in her, Rachael Runcorn, that is. Theodore couldn't help but stare at her. He was pretty sure that there was no other guy that took notice to the disappearing girl. Rachael was the kind of girl that wasn't noticed and seemed to blend into the background.

Theodore, however, always noticed her because he was the same way. He was pretty sure that even the great Harry Potter didn't even really notice him until the FIFTH YEAR.

As he turned to the girl sitting by the fire he saw her staring at him. My gosh she was so pretty. Her brown hair looked lighter in the firelight, her glasses shined, and her blue eyes like sapphires.

"Nott you okay?" asked Draco coming up behind him. Draco's eyes strayed to where he was staring. "Looking at Runcorn again?"

Theodore only rolled his eyes.

"Just ask her out," continued Draco. Nott only turned his back heading toward his bed. He could hear Draco tell Crabbe and Goyle that his crush was going no where unless he did something about it.

Theodore reached outside the bedroom before taking one last look at Rachael Dawn Runcorn.


	11. Study

**Sally Anne Perks S**

**#36. Study**

Dear Diary,

Hi Diary this is Sally-Anne Perks. I'm writing in this in my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. So I might as well tell you about myself while I'm at it. You obviously know my name and what year I'm in. I was sorted into Gryffindor at the beginning of the 1991 School year. Let me tell you about me Diary.

My birthday is April 23, my favorite color is green, and I love dogs. I have six dogs (Sugar, Donny, Goofy, Iggy, Winnie, and Ollie) at my home in Shrewsbury England. I'm a fan of the Tutshill Tornadoes which is a Quidditch team. I'm a muggle which is a person without magical blood, but I'm okay with it. My best friend is Sophie Roper who is in the same house as me.

Sorry for not writing in you earlier but I feel now its the time to write. See it's not exactly the beginning of the school year but rather the middle. Kind of close to the end actually.

Hermione Granger had tried to recruit me to join a club led by Harry Potter. Both me and Sophie turned it down because I can't really keep a secret; and Sophie always sticks by me.

I don't know why but everybody was talking about why I wasn't exactly at the examinations. To be honest I had was practicing for the charms exams and I turned my skin purple by mistake. So for the entire day I had spent with Madam Pomfrey.

But trust me I did study for all my exams. With no doubt of couse.

Love,

Sally Anne Perks


	12. Okay

**Lilith Moon **

**#9. Okay**

Lilith, Lil, Moon looked over at her friends as they got sorted into their respective houses. Hannah in Hufflepuff, Hermione Granger in Gryffindor, Tracey in Slytherin. All of the others were yet to be sorted were after her.

"You'll be fine Lil," soothed Sophie rubbing her shoulder.

"You won't be kicked out of ceremony," whispered Sally Smith behind me. Sally was really nice and invited nearly everybody she meet on the train to sit with her.

Thankful for both of them reassuring me it took the professor to say my name twice.

"Moon, Lilith," she said I walked up knees shaking. I knew what to expect Sally's brother was already a student. Still shaking a bit myself I sat on a rickety stool that will probably break beneath my weight.

I sat very still as the hat was placed on my head. It seemed to bark as it sat on my head.

'So what did you think? I know exactly what's inside your head,' said the hat. 'I know exactly where to put you Miss Moon.'

I waited unknowingly holding my breath as the hat decided where I was to be.

"Well Miss Moon I think you'll be okay. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Relieved I joined Sally's brother Zacharias and some girls from the train. The hat was right I was going to be Okay.


	13. Seventeen

**Vincent Crabbe (Slytherin)**  
** #16. Seventeen**

I turned and looked at Millicent next to me. In the fire light I could make out her bare shoulders. As soon as I turned 17 I knew to make my move. I've had crush on Millicent since our second year of Hogwarts. For reasons unknown but I had felt it.

I wasn't oblivious to love. Greg had a crush on that Runcorn girl but I knew that was a losing cause. It was obvious that she had liked Theodore. Pansy and Draco only had eyes for each other until our seventh year when he started looking at Astoria. Daphne and Blaise were the "beautiful" couple. Everybody had somebody in the castle or at least happily single.

Now it was my turn to find somebody. Millicent was there and she liked me as much as I liked her. Sometimes I wish I took her to the yule ball and not be hanging around Greg.

"Hmm Vincient," she muttered in her sleep. I could only smile at least I got what I wanted. As she shifted in her sleep I could make out a little more skin of her shoulders. Tonight was one of the best nights of my life.

Even going to school was now fun of all things. The Carrows made my classes interesting and fun for me, something I actually excel at for once. Then I get a girlfriend in Millicent Bulstrode of all people.

Seventh year was turning out to be amazing so far. Being seventeen was so great so far.


	14. Glittering

Sophie Roper (Gryffindor)

#7. glittering

Sohpie Grace Roper was not a push over no matter what people said about her. Most didn't know that her parents died in a train accident long ago. Nobody knew what she went through. Her aunt Maya and uncle Max raised her and her sister in close to poverty conditions.

"Are you okay?" asked Sally Anne coming up next to her. All of the other girls in their dorm were already asleep. Sophie could tell because Lavender was already snoring. Hermione's deep breathing and Parvati was tossing as per usual.

Despite being how short Sophie really was she meet Sally Anne's eyes. Both of them were friends in the Gryffindor house. Hermione hung out with Harry Potter. Lavender and Parvati were "besties" since first year.

"I'm alright," muttered Sophie looking at her History of Magic essay. Ten inches on troll wars was easy as pie but she didn't finish it.

_In 1011 witch Hilda Roper was the one to intervene with the trolls to make peace before the war. _

Hilda Roper? Could she possibly be related to her? Looking for her own magical history was actually very hard with both parents dead. Sally Anne only studied her before rolling over into a peaceful slumber.

Sighing Sophie flipped open to a book called _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_. It was quite a good read and very helpful. After all not everything that glitters is helpful you know.


	15. Scared

**Scared **

**Millicent Bulstrode (Slytherin) **

"You're pregnant Millicent," said the Healer. My mother and I shared a look of pure horror. I was pregnant? The only man I ever slept with was Vincent back in our seventh year of Hogwarts. Oh my gosh I was having his baby! What was even worse was that he was dead.

My mother Helen Bulstrode only looked at me sending that look that said we were going to talk later. I however was scared I knew consequences of going that. Sometimes it was late at night in the room of requirment.

"Thanks," I muttered not really meaning it.

"You're welcome and congradulations. You're the seventeenth person to come in today getting a pregnancy test. Such a boom after the war was over," continued the healer.

Mum was ready to scream at me with all of her might. Not married and you're having a baby. How was it my fault? Vincent promised we would get married after we graduated. We weren't counting on him dying in the middle of Hogwarts.

Scared, horrified, terrified, and so many other words described the feelings I was keeping bottled up. Mum and dad was going to be so angry. As I walked out I felt a little bit happier though at least I wasn't the only one in this situation. I could see Gemma Farley and Terence Higgs looking ashamed and yet delighted.

**Alright so if anybody has any ideas of how to get me pass this 200 word slump I would be forever grateful!**


	16. Magic

**Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)**

**Magic**

It was only there first year of Hogwarts and Draco couldn't help it. He was already bragging and not leaving a very good impression. Only his fellow pureblood housemates seemed to understand his out burst in the common room. Something had set him off, especially when everybody was describing there home life's. What hey were going to miss and what they weren't going to miss.

It was those two girls that had set him off. Bulstrode and Davis.

"Know your place," screeched Draco looking at the two half-bloods in the Slytherin house. Millicent and Tracey were looking at him with steel in their eyes.

"Hey you!" said the prefect Gemma Farley a girl that was in her fifth year. Draco only scowled at the girl. He knew that Farley family was nothing but a group of half-bloods.

Draco only turned away looking at Crabbe and Goyle who only laughed with him. Millicent had only rolled her eyes before going into the girls dormitories. Tracey tried hard not to cry. Just seeing it gave Draco some kind of satisfaction. They would know their places in this house whether they liked it or not.

Magic is magic. Magical blood was only in those who were the purest of kinds


	17. Clothes

**Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin)**

**#37. Clothes**

Daphne turned and looked at herself in the mirror as did her make up for the Yule Ball. She looked really good with her corkscrew girls pulled up in a high ponytail; a few strands deliberatly hanging out and framing her face.

"How do I look so far?" asked Pansy who was still dressed her in robe and pajamas. Everybody snort giggled at her and Pansy only frowned slightly. "I'll look beautiful with my pink dress on!"

Rolling her eyes Daphne only turned back to her reflection. So far her hair and make up looked pretty fantastic. She could vaguely hear Tracy ask why Pansy chose pink.

"So girls what do you think?" said Tracy after she was done talking with Pansy. She stood in the middle of the dormitory wearing a steel colored dress that showed off her tan arms. Tracy's dark auburn hair hung loose around her shoulders and had a slight wave to it.

"Pretty," said Millicent looking at everybody unsure what to make of this. Daphne was pretty sure this was the only time Millicent had everybody talking to her.

"I'd give it a seven," muttered Daphne. Ten was the highest and one was the lowest.

"Let's see your dress on Daphne," said Rachael from the corner. Daphne sent her a look before tossing the ponytail. She ushered Millicent to help her tie it up in the back.

After a few moments Daphne stepped out in the middle of the room. Her dress was a dark emerald green color that seemed to sparkle in part of the light. The skirt had a slight poof to it and twirled elegantly around her feet. Daphne exhaled as she spun around. The top of the dress showed off a decent view of her chest and had small sleeves.

"That looks really pretty Daphne," said Tracey as the rest of the girls stared enviously. 'As such' smirked Daphne as she thought of the words.

"What about you Rachael?" she smoothly said. "What about your dress?"

Rachael had the decency to blush at this. Daphne and Pansy only shared a look. Millicent got up to help Rachael put on her dress.

"What does Nott see in her?" asked Pansy who was already in her own dress.

"Both of them are the freaks of Slytherin. They don't talk to anybody but each other and don't get involved. She's a pureblood but actually likes playing with the muggles around the docks at her home," said Daphne.

Truth was she had to admire Rachael Runcorn for a minute there. She didn't care what other people thought of her. Rachael dared to play with the muggles while Daphne only had her pureblood friends that her parents had arranged her to play with.

"I'd like to see what dress she picked out," said Tracey looking at her friends.. "Though I do have to ask Daphne, where did you get your dress?"

"Custom made of course."

Daphne took this moment to look at Pansy and her clothes. That girl didn't look all that pretty tonight as she probably thought she did. The pink was too light for her skin tone and her hair hadn't been played with much. If Daphne had her wasy with Pansy...

She took invitory so far for each girl along with a rating system. This was one of the few nights that they could show the school just how much prettier they were.

Millicent: N/A she wasn't going; poor dear.

Pansy: Light pink dress and nothing really done with hair. 5 (and that was being nice!)

Daphne: Perfect! 10 of course.

Rachael: ?

Tracey: Silver dress slightly styled hair. 7.

It was by the time seven o'clocked hit they were ready to go. Annoyed Rachael hadn't show up they decided to let her blend in as usual.

"I think I showed up with the most beautiful girl," said one of the Durmstrang boys to Tracy. Draco and Pansy were already arm and arm together. Rachael had actually shown her face (8!) and Daphne looking for her date.

"Wonderful and perfect!" said Zabini looking over at her.

"Pretty dashing yourself in those clothes," she said as he swept her off of her feet.


	18. Yes

**Susan Bones (Hufflepuff) **

**#34. Yes**

The second wizarding war was over! It was finally over I thought running around the room hugging each person I meet. Some students actually hugged back. Even Gregory Goyle and I don't think he's ever even shown emotion before.

"Susan!" yelled Ernie from across the room. We've been seeing each other since seventh year had begun. Apparently we weren't the only ones either as people were scared and looked for comfort. I remember seeing Neville and Hannah getting pretty cozy in the room of requirment.

"We did it!" I said hugging him. The wizarding world was saved from Lord Voldemort. We could all live in peace and not be scared of leaving our homes.

Everybody was in the middle of the huge celebration when Ernie had lead me out of the room. What was going on?

"Susan I had to ask you this," said Ernie as I looked at him questioningly. Why would he pull me out of a celebration to ask me a question.

He didn't drop to his knee or anything. Nor did he have a ring but I knew he meant it loud and clear.

"Susan Amelia Bones will you marry me?"

As soon as he asked it, I didn't have to say another word. As soon as my lips landed on his he knew I said yes.


	19. Spell

**#32. Spell **

**Sally Smith **

_10 Facts about Sally Smith_

1. Her younger brother was Zacharias Smith. Both of them argued enough but loved each other all the same. She remembered a time when he stole her favorite blanket.

2. They were distantly related to Helga Hufflepuff. Or say they have been told; it was a distant thing. Sally wasn't surprised she half expected that. Her brother not so much as he was a bit crazy.

3. She knew she would be sorted into Hufflepuff. Not only were they related to Helga Hufflepuff (sorta) but she thought she was a perfect canidate. From volunteering at St. Mungo's and working hard at her uncle shop.

4. Her first spell she ever cast correctly was wingardium leviosa. Sally's first attempt at a spell caused the feather to explode. She had heard about Seamus Finnigan's attempts so she had to say they had the same exploding streak.

5. Sally's best friend is Megan Jones. They had meet on the train to Hogwarts. They had made friends with some other girls but only Megan and Sally were sorted into the same house. Morag was in Ravenclaw and Lavender was in Gryffindor.

6. Sally's favorite class has always been astronomy. The stars just had so much to say to her. She remembered staying up all night with her brother and mum on camping trips. Her astronomy textbook had been worn through and read multiple times.

7. She had actually read Hogwarts: A History. She only knew a couple other people that had actually read the book. At the top of her head was Hermione Granger, Morag MacDougal, and Lisa Turpin. She was proud to be part of the "club."

8. She had a HUGE crush on Roger Malone. They didn't know anything about love until later. They had meet when they had to sit next to each other in potions class.

9. Sally's worst enemy was Pansy Parkinson. She had always made fun of her. They were both purebloods so it wasn't blood status that was the problem. No it was the fact that Pansy was always jealous of her. What ever she was jealous about would not bring Sally down.

10. Her full name was Sally London Smith. She hated being named after the city she was born in. If she could go back to when she was born it would be the first thing she would change.


	20. Stars

**Hannah Abbot (Hufflepuff)**

**#40. Stars**

I looked around the room and then at Neville. Since he was staying in the room of requirment it changed to exactly what he needed. Right now instead of the hangings of the house colors and comfy chair, it looked like the outside. The ceiling was black with specks of light to look like the stars.

"Neville what's this?" I asked having an idea.

"Well Hannah I kind of like you," he said blushing. His right hand scratching the back of his head. Despite the war going on around us I had to blush back. This was awfully sweet and must have heard about my bad day.

While he was stammering I found myself stopping him.

"Why don't we watch the stars?"


	21. Mine

**Lisa Turpin (Ravenclaw)**

**#38. Mine**

As the youngest of six children I never wanted to be the same house as they were. Most of the were sorted into Gryffindor and a few even left Hogwarts. I always was different and wanted something that was mine. My sisters and I had to share a bedroom. There were four of us (Heather, Briana, Eliza, and me) in one bedroom. I was lucky it was a big bedroom.

My parents tended to treat us like one big until and not as separate people. Needless to say there was a reason why we kids tended to avoid our parents. While we were rich they would tend to leave us to our own while at the Malfoy's parties.

When Hogwarts came around I was silently begging to be in a different house. The sorting hat seemed to agree with me as well. That Hat saw intelligence in me. A HAT saw that I wanted to be an individual, an animated object saw this. Not my own parents who raised me had a chance to see this.

Finally I had a life that was mine to live.


	22. Fun

**Hermione Granger**

**#10. Fun**

The library is my favorite place in the world. Everyone in the library back in my muggle neighborhood knew me. If I wasn't at the public library it was the school library. At Hogwarts I had access to even more books then before. To be books and studying was fun of all things.

Now the peace that the library offered me was disrupted.

It was annoying really with those giggling girls. They would hide behind the bookshelves while I was trying to study. How was it my fault Viktor Krum liked to hang out in the library. What was worse was that he would watch her sometimes.

"Can I help you?" I asked getting a bit annoyed at this.

"May I sit vith you?" he asked and I looked at him surpised at this. Everytime I noticed him he looked confident. Now he just looked extremely nervous. Was I was the causing this?

"If you don't mind studying," I said honestly. The girls behind the shelves seized to giggle. They were probably listening to us.

It was sad at least to me that they would go out of their way to spy on Viktor Krum.

Instead of saying anything he just sat down in front of me. He was reading a copy of Hogwarts: A History! I don't know anybody but myself whose ever read that book.

At least I got a chance to study in peace.


	23. Eyes

**Gregory Goyle (Slytherin) **

**Eyes **

It's raining outside and everybody was stuck inside during our free period. Draco and most people from my house are all in the common room talking. Some people are reading or doing homework. Crabbe and I are just sitting around Draco. I'm not listening and only thinking to myself.

Yes I think, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks of me. I have fears and hopes just like everybody else. Stupidy is not something that you're born with and I certainly did not inheirate from my parents. My dad is a death eater and my mum is a pureblood that believes that we're a better "race." I know blood status wasn't a race.

Through my eyes everything just needed to be simple. Sometimes I like to see in black and white. Draco and Vincent don't get me sometimes.

I'm not oblivious to love either as many people think. I have a crush on Rachael Runcorn. She's the girl that tends to disappear into the background. I know she likes Theodore but that never stopped me. Someday I do want someone to get to know me and eventually like for who I am.

Sometimes I want to... No half the time I want to disappear but can't because of my size. If that wasn't the issue it was because everybody thought I was Draco's lackey. I'm just an outsider looking in sometimes...

"Aren't I right Goyle?" asked Draco looking at me. I dumbly nod back at whatever he was talking about.

From the corner of my eye I catch Blaise and Daphne making out in the corner of the room. I see Millicent and Crabbe exchange flirty looks time to time when nobody is really watching them. Draco is avoiding Pansy and instead looking over at a fifth year girl that I recognize as Daphne's little sister. Rachael and Theodore are sharing a book doing transfiguration homework together and I just get a little jealous. Tracey wasn't really paying attention to anybody in the room and nervously biting her nails.

I have eyes and I have every right to use them.


	24. Bed

**Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin) **

**Bed**

I love my sleep. I love my bed. Anything that seems to ruin that time of night was going to regret ever wrecking my beauty sleep.

I hated being a prefect my seventh year of Hogwarts. Everybody was acting all perfect and trying not to get caught doing bad things. Then when students like Longbottom got caught I wasn't allowed to punish them. Noo it was always Crabbe or Goyle. Not to mention on top of it all I hardly not any sleep at night. Instead I patrolled the hallways at night. A girl needs her beauty sleep I mean come on.

Sooo here I am walking around the halls at night looking for is exactly what I needed. That was when I heard somebody in the 7th floor cooridor.

"Shouldn't we use some kind of protection?" said the voice of a girl. That was Rachael Runcorn, that girl that dared not to join me and my friends back in first year. "I mean anybody could see us sno-"

"No no," said the voice that must have been Theodore Nott. He sounded seducive with that tone of voice. "Think of this as marking of territory. You're mine."

Then Runcorn started to giggle at his words leaving me to roll my eyes. I knew exactly what I was dealing with at those words. I don't need to see what they were doing to know they were snogging. He he what fun to turn in my own dormmate and her boyfriend.

"Professor Slughorn," I whispered to myself. Turn them in front of the teaching staff would be wonderful. Not in front of the Carrows of course. More like whose classroom they were snogging in. Carefully I turned to look at what they were doing... Yep it was a full blown snog alright with the trimmings. It was going to be sweet victory tonight.

For once not going to bed seemed like a nice deal.


	25. Orange

**Ronald Weasley (Gryffindor)**

**#14. Orange**

If it wasn't for the poor condition of my clothes most people would know I'm a Weasley based on my red hair alone. Which in some cases looked orange but whatever. I know I should love my family and everything but sometimes I didn't want to be related to my family. Sometimes I'd like to think about what it would be like to be an only child or if I wasn't even born.

If I was an only child; I would probably by lonely yes. Yet, at the same time I would get new robes, a broomstick, a new pet... The list would go on forever along with constant attention from my parents. I get that my parents love me and everything but sometimes I think they like my brothers more. Bill, Charlie, and Percy did well in all of their classes at Hogwarts. Fred and George were hard not to like sometimes. Ginny is the only daughter in our family and mum loves to coddle her.

Now if I wasn't born that would be a different story. My parents would have probably stopped after Fred and George, wizarding families never usually grew past 5 kids sometimes. I remember dad saying something about stopping after Percy. If they stopped after Percy my parents... Actually I don't think I've thought this through.

Yet at the same time I'm proud of my shabby clothes and red sometimes-orange hair. It makes me part of this caring family I do have. I helped save the world from you-know-who with HARRY POTTER. Yea I'm proud of being a Weasley.


	26. Scar

**Neville Longbottom**

**#15. Scar**

Harry had told me after the war was over. I wasn't exactly sure why but I never questioned him. Maybe it was something that was bothering him after awhile? Anyway Harry once told me that Voldemort was going to go after _me_. That _I _was going to be the boy who lived and not him.

Sometimes I like to think about what it would be like to be the one who lived. Would I still be married to Hannah; would we still be having a child together? Would I be married to Ginny Weasley instead? What would that scar look like on me?

To be honest it frightened me but I don't think that was what Harry was getting at. I think Harry was trying to tell me that I shouldn't want to be him. Sometimes I did get jealous at all the attention had got. Something on his journey to defeat he-who-must-not-be-named was what made him think of it.

Snapping out of my thoughts I got wearily out of bed to rock the baby back to sleep. Little Alice Longbottom was crying once again and it was my turn. No, I was happy with my life. Not once should I think what if.


	27. Complete

**Justin Finch-Fletchley**

**#35. Complete**

Dear mum,

On the day of my sorting I felt as if I was defying gravity. My life was complete and it was an amazing experience. I never thought I would be magic of all things. Sure weird stuff did happen but never would it be this incredible.

Mum I do have to apologize though. I know you wanted me to go to Eaton just like Father. Personally I wanted to as well and live up to the family name. This is a once and a lifetime opportunity for me to experince. You didn't want me to regret it did you?

By any chance how hard was it to explain to the Perkinsin's family? The Holmes'? The McMullins'? I knew it would be hard to explain myself to Annie, Carlton, and Winnie. You know how their parents like to pry into each others business.

Sorry to get off topic a bit there mum, but this is such an amazing school! We've learned so much already like how to open locks without keys. It doesn't sound very pratical I know but with each spell it gets more interesting. I mean just yesterday Hannah tried to have a go at a spell. Somehow it turned Megan Jones' hair purple! Don't worry though we had a fifth year student turn her hair back to normal, but the spell was just so fun to hear.

Well I have to go Oliver is calling me to our room. It's way past my usual bedtime as I write this mum. I'll be writing soon.

With Love,

Justin


	28. Coffee

**Oliver Rivers**

**#20. Coffee**

Back before I started Hogwarts the first thing I would drink when I woke up is coffee. Sometimes the drink would keep me awake until I came home from my muggle school. It would always remind me of at time when my dad would be around more before mum died. Now whenever I am home he's constantly working to bother with me.

"Oliver come on," said Roger calling me to get to breakfast; snapping me out of my thoughts. I don't look at the coffee at the breakfast table anymore. Instead I look at the salt and pepper shakers or the orange juice. Sometimes I find myself looking over at the Slytherin table. Terence Higgs and Gemma Farley would flirt and act like boyfriend and girlfriend. Vincent Crabbe would pick his nose. Marcus Flint wrote in a journal.

Anything kept me from looking at the coffee. Instead I look away trying to forget the bad memories.


	29. Hate

**Michael Corner **

**#19. Hate**

Girls. Sometimes I wonder why we guys have to even bother with them. Yes it's important children but that's about it. What else are girls good for? I can hug a pillow if I want to cuddle with something soft. I can kiss my pillow if I wanted too. Maybe I should just go and date a guy.

The first girl I was remotely interested in was Marietta Edgecomb. She was a year older then me but whatever. We went to the Yule Ball together and that was it. Afterward I had meet Ginny who had dumped me. Then there was Cho Chang (whose was extremely emotional). She broke up with me too.

Was I unlikable or something? Was I just attracted to girls that would just dump me? Maybe I could find a girl that was a bit better looking or something.

Sometimes I wonder about my own sanity. I mean even the Slytherin students had dates to Hogsmeade and such. _Loony Lovegood_ even briefly dated _Neville Longbottom_ before he started dating Hannah Abbott. _Goyle_ even went out with a girl.


	30. Aggressive

**#33. Aggressive**

**Dean Thomas (Gryffindor)**

I didn't know exactly what house I wanted to be in when I got to Hogwarts. All I knew was that my father had orginally died before seeing me off. I always knew David wasn't my father. I didn't see myself as magical at all until some weird stuff started to happen.

Sometimes I get mad at my dad for not being here. David is a nice guy and everybody but he wasn't my blood to blood father. I never thought he didn't love mum or he was aggressive.

I want to be in my dad's former house. I thought he would be a Ravenclaw because my mum always loved smart guys. So I went to gryffindor where my mum would probably fall in love with a brave man that would save us.


	31. Blue

**Terry Boot (Ravenclaw)**

**2. Blue**

Blue. Everything about me seemed to be blue.

I hated my house; not my home life house. I hated my Hogwarts house. A Ravenclaw. Blue and bronze. I never wanted to be in the same house as my sisters. I had 9 of them and I was 10 the boy my parents wanted me to be. I wanted to be something different from everyone but the sorting hat placed me where I HAD to be.

My partner was Mandy Brocklehurst to the yule ball. She had the same blue as the Ravenclaw colors. The same blue that was around my entire life.

"So why are you so quiet?" asked Mandy looking at me. We were one our third date into the sixth year of Hogwarts. We've officially been dating since the fourth year. I think I love her but I wasn't sure.

"Just thinking," I said fiddling with my hands. "Lot's of stuff going on."


End file.
